Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connection arrangement comprising a female connector and a male connector both to be mated in a mating direction along a longitudinal axis. The male connector comprises a pin element projecting in the mating direction towards the female connector, a first protective cover on the pin element covering at least a free axial tip end of the pin element, and at least one first protective element surrounding, at least partially, the pin element in a radial distance thereto.
Background
Such an electrical connection arrangement is described in US 2016/0064849 A1 which is, for example, used for a traction battery powering the traction battery of an electrical or hybrid vehicle. In these cases large voltages have to be transmitted via the electrical connection arrangements. Due to the fact that the conductive elements of the electrical connection arrangements are connected to high voltage batteries it is essential to avoid that a person unintentionally comes into contact with conductive elements. In order to comply also with corresponding standards it is necessary that the conductive elements are protected by insulations to such an extent that a human finger cannot pass through the insulation touching current-carrying elements.
Another electrical connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,048,551 B2 showing a two pole male connector having screws for connecting a cable lug to a threaded terminal. The male connector is protected to avoid an unintentional touch of a human finger to energized elements of the connector. The header is not protected. The screws do not have a protective cover on the tip ends neither protective elements surrounding the screws.
Object of the invention is to provide an electrical connection arrangement having a safe finger touch protection and which has a simple and cost efficient design.